dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skórki (DST)
Skórki''/''Stroje '(ang. ''Skins/''Clothes'') – funkcjonalność dostępna tylko dla posiadaczy Don't Starve: Razem, która została wprowadzona podczas bety aktualizacji dodającej jaskinie. Stroje, czyli wszelkiej maści ubrania oraz skórki do istniejących przedmiotów, mogą być używane przez postacie do zmiany wyglądu. Gracz może zmienić wygląd postaci w wygenerowanym świecie poprzez zbudowanie i skorzystanie z szafy. Skórki przedmiotów oraz struktur można wybrać podczas tworzenia ich z ekranu wytwarzania. Stroje i skórki zdobywa się losowo po pewnym czasie spędzonym w grze. Gracz może zdobyć do czterech prezentów na tydzień. Pula ta resetuje się w każdy czwartek. Niezdobyte przedmioty w przeciągu tygodnia nie dołączają się do puli i okazja na ich potencjalne zdobycie przepada. thumb|Ikona prezentu *Pierwszy prezent może pojawić się w przeciągu 15 minut od wejścia na serwer. *Drugi prezent możliwe, że pojawi się po około 2 godzinach od pierwszego. *Trzeci prezent prawdopodobnie pojawi się około 4 godziny po drugim prezencie. *Czwarty prezent może pojawić się po około 10 godzinach od trzeciego. Wówczas w lewej, górnej części ekranu pokazuję się miniatura prezentu do rozpakowania. Taki prezent może być odpakowany jedynie gdy postać znajduje się blisko maszyny nauki, silnika alchemicznego lub innej stacji. Stroje stanowią jedynie dodatek kosmetyczny dla postaci. Ich używanie nie wpływa w żaden sposób na statystki czy rozgrywkę. Po zdobyciu skórki lub stroju nie można jej zniszczyć. Można jednak je wymieniać z innymi graczami w postaci przedmiotów Steam bądź skorzystać z usług Handlarza w celu wymiany 9 różnych przedmiotów tego samego stopnia rzadkości na przedmiot wyższego stopnia. Istnieją 2 podziały skórek: Podział na miejsce, które zajmują (głowa, Slot tułowia, Slot nóg, ręce, stopy, skórka przedmiotu i struktury), oraz podział na ich stopień rzadkości (zwyczajne, szykowne, przednie, eleganckie, dystyngowane, lojalne oraz okazjonalne'').'' Większość przedmiotów występuje pod różnymi wariantami kolorów, a same stroje i skórki są uniseksualne. '''Nasza wiki posiada temat związany z wymianą strojów >> tutaj << Poniżej znajduje się wykaz strojów i skórek, podzielony na kategorie w zależności od miejsca, które zajmuje dany przedmiot. Nazwy przedmiotów są utrzymane w języku angielskim, dla większej rozpoznawalności. "Dropsy" thumb|right|Komunikat informujący o możliwości zdobywania nagród na danej transmisji We wrześniu 2018 ogłoszono i wydano nowy system lojalnościowy. Po uprzednim połączeniu konta (steam, PSN, XBOX lub Tecent Games) z kontem Klei, a następnie konta Klei z kontem twitch, każda osoba może brać udział w zdobywaniu "dropsów" czyli nagród za oglądanie transmisji. By uzyskać nagrody należy oglądać transmisje z włączonymi nagrodami przez określoną ilość godzin. W skład "dropsów" wchodzą m.in. skórki przedmiotów i struktur, ikony profilu czy ramki portretowe. : thumb|center|555px =Skórki postaci= Zwyczajne Slot tułowia T-Shirt snail mucus purple.png|'Common' T-Shirt T-Shirt (Cobaltous Oxide Blue).png|'Common' T-Shirt T-Shirt (Lief Green).png|'Common' T-Shirt T-Shirt (Pumpkin Orange).png|'Common' T-Shirt T-Shirt Higgsbury Red.png|'Common' T-Shirt T-Shirt Smoke White.png|'Common' T-Shirt T-Shirt Cumulus Grey.png|'Common' T-Shirt Collared Shirt Higgsbury Red.png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt Fishy Tincture Orange.png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt (Pigman Pink).png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt Neighborly Yellow.png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt (Science Experiment Green).png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt (Rubber Glove Blue).png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt Hyper-Intelligent Blue.png|'Common' Collared Shirt Collared Shirt Marble White.png|'Common' Collared Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Plethora Of Purple).png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Blue Gem Blue).png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt Schematic Blue.png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Doydoy Teal).png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt Willfull Green.png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt Ghost White.png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Silver Gray).png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt Disilluminated Black.png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt Pigman Pink.png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Buttoned Shirt (Wormgut Red).png|'Common' Buttoned Shirt Lumberjack Shirt Tentacle Purple.png|'Common' Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Shirt Electrolytic Blue.png|'Common' Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Shirt Being Uneasy Green.png|'Common' Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Shirt Orange.png|'Common' Lumberjack Shirt Higgsbury Red Lumberjack Shirt.png|'Common' Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Shirt (Cumulus Gray).png|'Common' Lumberjack Shirt Pleated Shirt Higgsbury Red.png|'Common' Pleated Shirt Pleated Shirt (Pigman Pink).png|'Common' Pleated Shirt Pleated Shirt.png|'Common' Pleated Shirt Pleated Shirt (Shipwrecked Green).png|'Common' Pleated Shirt Pleated Shirt (Schematic Blue).png|'Common' Pleated Shirt Pleated Shirt Pure White.png|'Common' Pleated Shirt Slot dłoni Red Gem Red Long Gloves.png|'Common' Long Gloves Long Gloves Sulfuric Yellow.png|'Common' Long Gloves Long Gloves Forest Guardian Green.png|'Common' Long Gloves Long Gloves (Cobaltous Oxide Blue).png|'Common' Long Gloves Long Gloves Pure White.png|'Common' Long Gloves Long Gloves Cumulus Gray.png|'Common' Long Gloves Long Gloves (Scribble Black).png|'Common' Long Gloves Unprotective Gloves (Silver Gray).png|'Common' Unprotecting Gloves Unprotective Gloves (Insufficient Chocolate Brown).png|'Common' Unprotecting Gloves Unprotective Gloves (HIggsbury Red).png|'Common' Unprotecting Gloves Unprotective Gloves (Dry Grass Tan).png|'Common' Unprotecting Gloves Hand Covers (Plethora Of Purple).png|'Common' Hand Covers Hand Covers (Begs The Question Blue).png|'Common' Hand Covers Hand Covers Rubber Glove Blue.png|'Common' Hand Covers Hand Covers (Stormcloud Gray).png|'Common' Hand Covers Hand Cover Smoke White.png|'Common' Hand Cover Hand Covers Scribble Black.png|'Common' Hand Covers Hand Covers Higgsbury Red.png|'Common' Hand Covers Slot nóg Pants (Anagnorisis Yellow).png|'Common' Pants Pants No-tan-lines Tan.png|'Common' Pants Pants Forest Guardian Green.png|'Common' Pants Pants (Schematic Blue).png|'Common' Pants Pants Werebeaver Brown.png|'Common' Pants Pants Stormcloud Grey.png|'Common' Pants Pants Scribble Black.png|'Common' Pants Pinstripe Pants (Plethora Of Purple).png|'Common' Pinstripe Pants Crow Blue Pinstripe Pants.png|'Common' Pinstripe Pants Pinstripe Pants (Insufficient Chocolate Brown).png|'Common' Pinstripe Pants Pinstripe Pants (Wormgut Red).png|'Common' Pinstripe Pants Disilluminated Black Pinstripe Pants.png|'Common' Pinstripe Pants Higgsbury Red Swing Pants.png|'Common' Swing Pants Swing Pants (Wibbly Wobbly Pinky Winky Pink).png|'Common' Swing Pants Swing Pants (Begs The Question Blue).png|'Common' Swing Pants Flat Fish Tan Swing Pants.png|'Common' Swing Pants Swing Pants (Umbrage Brown).png|'Common' Swing Pants Shorts (Firehound Red).png|'Common' Shorts Shorts (Flat Fish Tan).png|'Common' Shorts Shorts (Forest Guardian Green).png|'Common' Shorts Shorts (Cobaltous Oxide Blue).png|'Common' Shorts Shorts (Scribble Black).png|'Common' Shorts Jeans (Cumulus Gray).png|'Common' Jeans Jeans (Bird Tail Blue).png|'Common' Jeans Unsuitably Blue Jeans.png|'Common' Jeans Jeans (Scribble Black).png|'Common' Jeans Skirt Pigman Pink.png|'Common' Skirt Skirt No-tan-lines Tan.png|'Common' Skirt Skirt Werebeaver Brown.png|'Common' Skirt Lief Green Skirt.png|'Common' Skirt Skirt (Bird Tail Blue).png|'Common' Skirt Skirt Stormcloud Grey.png|'Common' Skirt Skirt Scribble Black.png|'Common' Skirt Buttoned Skirt (Snail Mucus Purple).png|'Common' Buttoned Skirt Buttoned Skirt (Catcoon Blue)png.png|'Common' Buttoned Skirt Buttoned Skirt (Subaqueous Megafauna Green).png|'Common' Buttoned Skirt Buttoned Skirt (Rook Red).png|'Common' Buttoned Skirt Buttoned Skirt (Houndbone White).png|'Common' Buttoned Skirt Slot stóp Sneakers Low pH Red.png|'Common' Sneakers Sneakers Carrot Orange.png|'Common' Sneakers Beefalo Tan Sneakers.png|'Common' Sneakers Sneakers Cactus Green.png|'Common' Sneakers Sneakers Catcoon Blue.png|'Common' Sneakers Sneakers (Umbrage Brown).png|'Common' Sneakers Booties Scribble Black.png|'Common' Booties Ankle Boots (Disilluminated Black).png|'Common' Ankle Boots Ankle Boots (Stormcloud Gray).png|'Common' Ankle Boots Ankle Boots (Werebeaver Brown).png|'Common' Ankle Boots Ankle Boots (Firehound Red).png|'Common' Ankle Boots Leaves In Autumn Orange Loafers.png|'Common' Loafers Loafers (Werebeaver Brown).png|'Common' Loafers Loafers (Flat Fish Tan).png|'Common' Loafers Disilluminated Black Loafers.png|'Common' Loafers Oxford Shoes (Disilluminated Black).png|'Common' Oxford Shoes Oxford Shoes (Werebeaver Brown).png|'Common' Oxford Shoes Oxford Shoes (Beefalo Tan).png|'Common' Oxford Shoes Oxford Shoes (Begs The Question Blue).png|'Common' Oxford Shoes Oxford Shoes (Houndbone White).png|'Common' Oxford Shoes Spectator Shoes (Scribble Black).png|'Common' Spectator Shoes Werebeaver Brown Spectator Shoes.png|'Common' Spectator Shoes Begs The Question Blue Spectator Shoes.png|'Common' Spectator Shoes Willful Green Spectator Shoes.png|'Common' Spectator Shoes Low pH Red Spectator Shoes.png|'Common' Spectator Shoes Buckled Shoes (Disilluminated Black).png|'Common' Buckled Shoes Buckled Shoes (Muddy Shoes Tan).png|'Common' Buckled Shoes Buckled Shoes (Monastral Blue).png|'Common' Buckled Shoes Buckled Shoes (Nightmare Pink).png|'Common' Buckled Shoes Buckled Shoes (Wormgut Red).png|'Common' Buckled Shoes Szykowne Slot tułowia Classy Sweater Vest Cumulus Gray.png|'Classy' Sweater Vest Classy Sweater Vest Electrolytic Blue.png|'Classy' Sweater Classy Sweater Vest Werebeaver Brown.png|'Classy' Sweater Classy Sweater Vest Firehound Red.png|'Classy' Sweater Vest Classy Sweater Vest Forest Guardian Green.png|'Classy' Sweater Vest Classy Suspension Shirt Pigman Pink.png|'Classy' Suspension Shirt Classy Suspension Shirt Follicle Yellow.png|'Classy' Suspension Shirt Suspension Shirt (Rubber Glove Blue).png|'Classy' Suspension Shirt Classy Suspension Shirt Pure White.png|'Classy' Suspension Shirt Suspension Shirt (Disilluminated Black).png|'Classy' Suspension Shirt Tweed Waistcoat (Wibbly Wobbly Pinky Winky Pink).png|'Classy' Tweed Waistcoat Classy Tweed Waistcoat Drygrass Tan.png|'Classy' Tweed Waistcoat Classy Tweed Waistcoat Insufficent Chocolate Brown.png|'Classy' Tweed Waistcoat Classy Tweed Waistcoat.png|'Classy' Tweed Waistcoat Classy Tweed Waistcoat Lightning Goat Blue.png|'Classy' Tweed Waistcoat Classy Tweed Waistcoat Colloiadal Gray.png|'Classy' Tweed Waistcoat Slot dłoni Buckled Gloves (Unsuitably Blue).png|Buckled Gloves (Unsuitably Blue)Classy Buckled Gloves Buckled Gloves Jungle Green.png|'Classy' Buckled Gloves Classy Buckled Gloves Werebeaver Brown.png|'Classy' Buckled Gloves Leaves In Autumn Orange Buckled Gloves.png|'Classy' Buckled Gloves Buckled Gloves Firehound Red.png|'Classy' Buckled Gloves Classy Tuxedo Gloves.png|'Classy' Tuxedo Gloves Striking Gloves.png|'Classy' Striking Gloves Classy Driving Gloves Houndbone White.png|'Classy' Driving Gloves Stormcloud Gray Driving Gloves.png|'Classy' Driving Gloves Dry Grass Tan Driving Gloves.png|'Classy' Driving Gloves Buckled Gloves (Werebeaver Brown).png|'Classy' Driving Gloves Slot nóg Classy Checkered Trousers Rubber Glove Blue.png|'Classy' Checkered Trousers Classy Checkered Trousers Willful Green.png|'Classy' Checkered Trousers Lumberjack Orange Checkered Trousers.png|'Classy' Checkered Trousers Checkered Trousers (Dry Grass Tan).png|'Classy' Checkered Trousers Rainy Gray Checkered Trousers Icon.png|'Classy' Checkered Trousers Plaid Skirt (Peripeteia Purple).png|'Classy' Plaid Skirt Classy Plaid Skirt Rubber Glove Blue.png|'Classy' Plaid Skirt Classy Plaid Skirt Science Experiment Green.png|'Classy' Plaid Skirt Butter Yellow Plaid Skirt.png|'Classy' Plaid Skirt Red Gem Red Plaid Skirt.png|'Classy' Plaid Skirt Jungle Green Pleated Skirt.png|'Classy' Pleated Skirt Pleated Skirt (Intellectual Blue).png|'Classy' Pleated Skirt Pleated Skirt (Flat Fish Tan).png|'Classy' Pleated Skirt Pleated Skirt (Wooden Nickel Brown).png|'Classy' Pleated Skirt Pleated Skirt (Wormgut Red).png|'Classy' Pleated Skirt Classy Knee Pants Forest Guardian Green.png|'Classy' Knee Pants Knee Pants (Insufficient Chocolate Brown).png|'Classy' Knee Pants Classy Knee Pants Dry Grass Tan.png|'Classy' Knee Pants Knee Pants (Colloidal Silver Gray).png|'Classy' Knee Pants Slot stóp Classy Steel-Toed Boots Muddy Shoes Tan.png|'Classy' Steel-Toed Boots Steel-Toed Boots Insufficient Chocolate Brown.png|'Classy' Steel-Toed Boots Wooden Nickel Brown Steel-Toed Boots.png|'Classy' Steel-Toed Boots Disilluminated Black Steel-Toed Boots.png|'Classy' Steel-Toed Boots Classy Mary Janes Pure White.png|'Classy' Mary Janes Classy Pumps.png|'Classy' Pumps Classy Low Heels Scribble Black.png|'Classy' Low Heels Classy High Heels Scribble Black.png|'Classy' High Heels Classy Canadian Boots Werebeaver Brown.png|'Classy' Canadian Boots Classy Riding Boots Pure White.png|'Classy' Riding Boots Classy Sandals Catcoon Blue.png|'Classy' Sandals Przednie Slot tułowia Spiffy Trench Coat Sulfuric Yellow.png|'Spiffy' Trench Coat Muddy Shoes Tan Trench Coat.png|'Spiffy' Trench Coat Spiffy Trench Coat Werebeaver Brown.png|'Spiffy' Trench Coat Trench Coat (Stormcloud Gray).png|'Spiffy' Trench Coat Spiffy Overalls Hyper-Intelligent Blue.png|'Spiffy' Overalls Spiffy Overalls Unsuitably Blue.png|'Spiffy' Overalls Overalls (Dry Grass Tan).png|'Spiffy' Overalls Werebeaver Brown Overalls.png|'Spiffy' Overalls Spiffy Overalls Scribble Black.png|'Spiffy' Overalls Spiffy Jammie Shirt Snail Mucus Purple.png|'Spiffy' Jammie Shirt Jammie Shirt (High PH Blue).png|'Spiffy' Jammie Shirt Spiffy Toga Pure White.png|'Spiffy' Toga Sleeveless Blouse (Downright Neighborly Yellow).png|'Spiffy' Sleeveless Blouse Suit (Lightning Goat Blue).png|'Spiffy' Suit Swimming Costume (Red Gem Red).png|'Spiffy' Swimming Costume Cable Knit Sweater (Flat Fish Tan).png|'Spiffy' Cable Knit Sweater Letterman Jacket (Dry Macaroni Beige).png|'Spiffy' Letterman Jacket Smart Sweater (High PH Blue).png|'Spiffy' Smart Sweater Slot nóg Jammie Pants Snail Mucus Purple.png|'Spiffy' Jammie Pants Jammie Pants (High PH Blue).png|'Spiffy' Jammie Pants Slot stóp Scribble Black Flippers.png|'Spiffy' Flippers Lightning Goat Blue Swim Socks.png|'Spiffy' Swim Socks Dystyngowane Slot tułowia Distinguished Nightdress Anthropomorphic Feline Blue.png|'Distinguished' Nightdress Distinguished Nightgown (Peripeteia Purple).png|'Distinguished' Nightgown Distinguished Shearling Coat (Fishy Tincture Orange).png|'Distinguished' Shearling Coat Distinguished Toggle Jacket (Monastral Blue).png|'Distinguished' Toggle Jacket Distinguished Yachtsuit Dress (Pure White).png|'Distinguished' Yachtsuit Dress Distinguished Flouncy Dress (No-Tan-Lines Tan).png|'Distinguished' Flouncy Dress Slot stóp Distinguished Fuzzy Slippers Anthropomorphic Feline Blue.png|'Distinguished' Fuzzy Slippers Distinguished Bunny Slippers Snail Mucus Purple.png|'Distinguished' Bunny Slippers Eleganckie Slot nakryć głowy Elegant Floppy Straw Hat.png|'Elegant' Floppy Straw Hat Elegant Floppy Rain Hat.png|'Elegant' Floppy Rain Hat Elegant Frilly Headlamp.png|'Elegant' Frilly Headlamp Elegant Bowler Hat.png|'Elegant' Bowler Hat Elegant Thorned Laurel.png|'Elegant' Thorned Laurel Lojalne Slot nakryć głowy Loyal Hat BlackWinterHat.png|'Loyal' Black Winter Hat Loyal Hat PinkWinterHat.png|'Loyal' Pink Winter Hat Loyal Amazing Ringmaster Hat.png|'Loyal' Amazing Ringmaster Hat Pozyskiwanie =Zestawy skórek postaci= Zestawy "Formalne" wilsonelegant.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Wilson Distinguished Tuxedo.png|'Distinguished' Tuxedo Elegant Guest of Honor Willow.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Willow Distinguished Cocktail Dress.png|'Distinguished' Cocktail Dress Elegant Guest of Honor Wolfgang.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Wolfgang Distinguished Mess Dress.png|'Distinguished' Mess Dress wendyelegant.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Wendy Distinguished Party Frock.png|'Distinguished' Party Frock Elegant Guest of Honor WX-78.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor WX-78 Distinguished Formal Body Shell.png|'Distinguished' Formal Body Shell Elegant Guest of Honor Wickerbottom.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Wickerbottom Distinguished Ball Gown.png|'Distinguished' Ball Gown Elegant Guest of Honor Woodie.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Woodie Distinguished Canadian Jacket.png|'Distinguished' Canadian Jacket Elegant Guest of Honor Wes.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Wes Distinguished Evening Attire.png|'Distinguished' Evening Attire Elegant Guest of Honor Webber.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Webber Distinguished Formal Jacket.png|'Distinguished' Formal Jacket Elegant Guest of Honor Wigfrid.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Wigfrid Distinguished Valkyrie Armor.png|'Distinguished' Valkyrie Armor Elegant Guest of Honor Maxwell.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Maxwell Distinguished Striking Tuxedo.png|'Distinguished' Striking Tuxedo Elegant Guest of Honor.png|'Elegant' Guest of Honor Winona Distinguished Skirt and Blazer.png|'Distinguished' Skirt and Blazer Zestawy "Przetrwanie" Elegant The Survivor Wilson.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Wilson Distinguished Rumpled Outfit.png|'Distinguished' Rumpled Outfit Elegant The Survivor Willow.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Willow Distinguished Raggedy Rags.png|'Distinguished' Raggedy Rags Elegant The Survivor, Wolfgang.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Wolfgang Distinguished Patched Bodysuit.png|'Distinguished' Patched Bodysuit Elegant The Survivor Wendy.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Wendy Distinguished Shredded Skirt.png|'Distinguished' Shredded Skirt Elegant The Survivor WX.png|'Elegant' The Survivor WX-78 Distinguished Battered Body Case.png|'Distinguished' Battered Body Case Elegant The Survivor Wickerbottom.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Wickerbottom Distinguished Tattered Togs.png|'Distinguished' Tattered Togs Elegant The Survivor, Woodie.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Woodie Grubby.png|'Distinguished' Grubby Gear Elegant The Survivor Wes.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Wes Distinguished Threadbare Clothing.png|'Distinguished' Threadbare Clothing Elegant The Survivor Webber.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Webber Distinguished Bandaged Body.png|'Distinguished' Bandaged Body Elegant The Survivor Wigfrid.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Wigfrid Distinguished Torn Costume.png|'Distinguished' Torn Costume Elegant The Survivor Maxwell.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Maxwell Distinguished Frayed Finery.png|'Distinguished' Frayed Finery Winona survival.png|'Elegant' The Survivor Winona Distinguished Worn Workwear.png|'Distinguished' Worn Workwear Zestawy "Triumfalne" Elegant The Triumphant Wilson.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Wilson Distinguished Shadow Suit.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Suit Elegant The Triumphant Willow.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Willow Distinguished Shadow Dress.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Dress Elegant The Triumphant Wolfgang.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Wolfgang Distinguished Shadow Jumpsuit.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Jumpsuit Elegant The Triumphant Wendy.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Wendy Distinguished Shadow Frock.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Frock Elegant The Triumphant WX-78.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant WX-78 Distinguished Shadow Chassis.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Chassis Elegant The Triumphant Wickerbottom.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Wickerbottom Distinguished Shadow Gown.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Gown Elegant The Triumphant Woodie.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Woodie Distinguished Shadow Feller's Kit.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Feller's Kit Elegant The Triumphant Wes.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Wes Distinguished Shadow Clothes.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Clothes Elegant The Triumphant Webber.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Webber Distinguished Shadow Spider Body.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Spider Body Elegant The Triumphant Wigfrid.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Wigfrid Distinguished Shadow Armor.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Armor Elegant The Untriumphant Maxwell.png|'Elegant' The Untriumphant Maxwell Distinguished Unshadow Suit.png|'Distinguished' Unshadow Suit Winona Elegant The Triumphant.png|'Elegant' The Triumphant Winona Distinguished Shadow Coverall.png|'Distinguished' Shadow Coverall Zestawy "Różane" Elegant The Roseate Wilson.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Wilson Distinguished Gardenrose Attire.png|'Distinguished' Gardenrose Attire Elegant The Roseate Willow.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Willow Distinguished Velvet Rose Frock.png|'Distinguished' Velvet Rose Frock Elegant The Roseate Wolfgang.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Wolfgang Distinguished Circus Rose Attire.png|'Distinguished' Circus Rose Attire Elegant The Roseate Wendy.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Wendy Distinguished Blushrose Capelet.png|'Distinguished' Blushrose Capelet Elegant The Roseate WX-78.png|'Elegant' The Roseate WX-78 Distinguished Fieldrose Vessel.png|'Distinguished' Fieldrose Vessel Elegant The Roseate Wickerbottom.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Wickerbottom Distinguished Heirloom Rosegown.png|'Distinguished' Heirloom Rosegown Elegant The Roseate Woodie.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Woodie Distinguished Wildrose Duds.png|'Distinguished' Wildrose Duds Elegant The Roseate Wes.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Wes Distinguished Greenrose Ensemble.png|'Distinguished' Greenrose Ensemble Elegant The Roseate Webber.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Webber Distinguished Mossrose Drapery.png|'Distinguished' Mossrose Drapery Elegant The Roseate Wigfrid.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Wigfrid Distinguished Stagerose Wardrobe.png|'Distinguished' Stagerose Wardrobe Elegant The Roseate Maxwell.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Maxwell Distinguished Twisted Rose Attire.png|'Distinguished' Twisted Rose Attire Elegant The Roseate Winona.png|'Elegant' The Roseate Winona Distinguished Coral Rose Slacks.png|'Distinguished' Coral Rose Slacks =Skórki przedmiotów i struktur= Przednie Spiffy Backpack Catcoon Blue.png|'Spiffy' Backpack Spiffy Backpack Forever Green.png|'Spiffy' Backpack Spiffy Buckled Backpack Dismal Gray.png|'Spiffy' Buckled Backpack Spiffy Buckled Backpack Rook Red.png|'Spiffy' Buckled Backpack Spiffy Buckled Backpack Monoastral Blue.png|'Spiffy' Buckled Backpack Spiffy Rucksack Carrot Orange.png|'Spiffy' Rucksack Spiffy Rucksack Subaqueous Megafauna Green.png|'Spiffy' Rucksack Spiffy Rucksack Koalefant Trunk Red.png|'Spiffy' Rucksack Dystyngowane Distinguished Patchwork Quilt Houndbone White.png|'Distinguished' Patchwork Quilt Distinguished Patchwork Quilt (High Elevation Blue).png|'Distinguished' Patchwork Quilt Distinguished Train Case.png|'Distinguished' Train Case Distinguished Carpet Bag.png|'Distinguished' Carpet Bag Distinguished Steamer Trunk.png|'Distinguished' Steamer Trunk Distinguished Traveller's Trunk.png|'Distinguished' Traveller's Trunk Distinguished Treasured Chest.png|'Distinguished' Treasured Chest Distinguished Antique Endtable.png|'Distinguished' Antique Endtable Distinguished Dragonfly Endtable.png|'Distinguished' Dragonfly Endtable Distinguished Austere Endtable.png|'Distinguished' Austere Endtable Distinguished Fanged Firepit.png|'Distinguished' Fanged Firepit Eleganckie Elegant Rabbit Rucksack.png|'Elegant' Rabbit Rucksack Elegant Smallbird Satchel.png|'Elegant' Smallbird Satchel Elegant Beefalo Caryall.png|'Elegant' Beefalo Caryall Elegant Spider Sack.png|'Elegant' Spider Sack Elegant Back bat.png|'Elegant' Back Bat Elegant Poop Bag.png|'Elegant' Poop Bag Elegant Catcoon Carryall.png|'Elegant' Catcoon Carryall Elegant Bumble Spear.png|'Elegant' Bumble Spear Elegant Fiery Bumble Staff.png|'Elegant' Fiery Bumble Staff Elegant Icy Bumble Staff.png|'Elegant' Icy Bumble Staff Elegant Rose Pike.png|'Elegant' Rose Pike Elegant Rose Fire Staff.png|'Elegant' Rose Fire Staff Elegant Rose Ice Staff.png|'Elegant' Rose Ice Staff Elegant Weatherbeaten Torch.png|'Elegant' Weatherbeaten Torch Elegant Camping Crock Pot.png|'Elegant' Camping Crock Pot Elegant Alchemy Pod.png|'Elegant' Alchemy Pod Lojalne Loyal Glommer Pack.png|'Loyal' Glommer Pack Loyal Crabpack.png|'Loyal' Crabpack Loyal Meepsack.png|'Loyal' Meepsack Loyal Deerclops Backpack.png|'Loyal' Deerclops Backpack Loyal Tragic Torch.png|'Loyal' Tragic Torch Loyal Rose Torch.png|'Loyal' Rose Torch Loyal Cherub's Heart.png|'Loyal' Cherub's Heart Daggered Heart.png|'Loyal' Daggered Heart Loyal Bottomless Pit.png|'Loyal' Bottomless Pit Loyal Mini Monument.png|'Loyal' Mini Monument Loyal Rose Firepit.png|'Loyal' Rose Firepit Loyal Chester Chest.png|'Loyal' Chester Chest Loyal Pirate Birdcage.png|'Loyal' Pirate Birdcage Loyal The Amazing Sideshow.png|'Loyal' The Amazing Sideshow Loyal The Magnificent Rainometer.png|'Loyal' The Magnificent Rainometer Pozyskiwanie Okazjonalne Timeless Ancient Cane.png|'Timeless' Ancient Cane Timeless Ancient King's Chest.png|'Timeless' Ancient King's Chest Pozyskiwanie =Tematyczne (powiązane z eventem)= Noce Halloween'owe Przedmioty są powiązane z wydarzeniem Halloween'owym i można je zdobycia z prezentów bądź kupić tylko podczas tego wydarzenia! Kolekcja "Nocy Halloween" The_Mad Science_Wilson.png|'Elegant' The Mad Science Wilson Mad Lab Coat.png|'Distinguished' Mad Lab Coat Mad Lab Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Mad Lab Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada The Woeful_Willow.png|'Elegant' The Woeful Willow Woeful Dress.png|'Distinguished' Woeful Dress Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Woeful Boots.png|'Classy' Woeful Boots The_Supernatural_Wendy.png|'Elegant' The Supernatural Wendy Supernatural Frock.png|'Distinguished' Supernatural Frock Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Supernatural Dress Shoes.png|'Classy' Supernatural Dress Shoes The_Unfinished_WX-78.png|'Elegant' The Unfinished WX-78 Unfinished Robot Body.png|'Distinguished' Unfinished Robot Body Unfinished Robot Hands.png|'Spiffy' Unfinished Robot Hands Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Unfinished Robot Feet.png|'Classy' Unfinished Robot Feet The_Pierrot_Wes.png|'Elegant' The Pierrot Wes Pierrot Suit.png|'Distinguished' Pierrot Suit Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Pierrot Shoes.png|'Classy' Pierrot Shoes The_Rebel_Webber.png|'Elegant' The Rebel Webber Punk Shirt.png|'Distinguished' Punk Shirt Spiked Cuffs.png|'Spiffy' Spiked Cuffs Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Punk Boots.png|'Classy' Punk Boots Kolekcja "Kostiumy" Elegant Piggsbury Mask.png|'Elegant' Piggsbury Mask Distinguished Pig Guard Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Pig Guard Costume Top Elegant Willowfly Head.png|'Elegant' Willowfly Head Distinguished Dragonfly Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Dragonfly Costume Top Elegant MacWolf Bald Cap.png|'Elegant' MacWolf Bald Cap Distinguished MacTusk Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' MacTusk Costume Top Elegant Wendyflower Head.png|'Elegant' Wendyflower Head Distinguished Lureplant Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Lureplant Costume Top Elegant Rookiebot Headplate.png|'Elegant' Rookiebot Headplate Distinguished Rook Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Rook Costume Top Elegant Ms. Voltbottom Antlers.png|'Elegant' Ms. Voltbottom Antlers Distinguished Volt Goat Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Volt Goat Costume Top Elegant Woodguard Head.png|'Elegant' Woodguard Head Distinguished Treeguard Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Treeguard Costume Top Elegant Wesdrake Makeup.png|'Elegant' Wesdrake Makeup Distinguished Mandrake Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Mandrake Costume Top Elegant Webilisk Head.png|'Elegant' Webilisk Head Distinguished Batilisk Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Batilisk Costume Top Elegant Deerfrid Mask.png|'Elegant' Deerfrid Mask Distinguished Deerclops Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Deerclops Costume Top Elegant Krampwell Head.png|'Elegant' Krampwell Head Distinguished Krampus Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Krampus Costume Top Elegant Nona Gekko Head.png|'Elegant' Nona Gekko Head Distinguished Grass Gekko Costume Top.png|'Distinguished' Grass Gekko Costume Top Kolekcja kostiumów Elegant Catty Costume Cap.png|'Elegant' Catty Costume Cap Distinguished Catty Costume.png|'Distinguished' Catty Costume Elegant Cheeky Chester Cap.png|'Elegant' Cheeky Chester Cap Distinguished Cheeky Chester Costume.png|'Distinguished' Cheeky Chester Costume Elegant Glommy Head Guise.png|'Elegant' Glommy Head Guise Distinguished Glommy Guise.png|'Distinguished' Glommy Guise Elegant Hutch Head Disguise.png|'Elegant' Hutch Head Disguise Distinguished Hutch Disguise.png|'Distinguished' Hutch Disguise Skórki przedmiotów i struktur Elegant Hallowed Light.png|'Elegant' Hallowed Light Elegant Creepy Cauldron.png|'Elegant' Creepy Cauldron Distinguished Macabre Birdcage.png|'Distinguished' Macabre Birdcage Bat Scythe.png| Elegant Bat Scythe Brute Case.png| Elegant Brute Case Fashion Pumpkin.png| Elegant Fashion Pumpkin Icy Grave.png| Elegant Icy Grave Skórki pupili Elegant Vampire Batling.png|'Elegant' Vampire Batling Black KittyKit.png| Elegant Black KittyKit Zimowa uczta Przedmioty są powiązane z wydarzeniem zimowym i można je zdobycia z prezentów bądź kupić tylko podczas tego wydarzenia! Kolekcja "Świąteczny Okres" Elegant The Snowfallen Wilson.png|'Elegant' The Snowfallen Wilson Distinguished Hoarfrost Tunic.png|'Distinguished' Hoarfrost Tunic Spiffy Hoarfrost Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Hoarfrost Gloves Spiffy Hoarfrost Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Hoarfrost Trousers Classy Hoarfrost Shoes.png|'Classy' Hoarfrost Shoes Elegant The Snowfallen Willow.png|'Elegant' The Snowfallen Willow Distinguished Coldfire Dress.png|'Distinguished' Coldfire Dress Spiffy Coldfire Tufts.png|'Spiffy' Coldfire Tufts Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Coldfire Shoes.png|'Classy' Coldfire Shoes Elegant The Snowfallen Wolfgang.png|'Elegant' The Snowfallen Wolfgang Distinguished Aged Frost Robe.png|'Distinguished' Aged Frost Robe Spiffy Aged Frost Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Aged Frost Gloves Spiffy Aged Frost Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Aged Frost Trousers Spiffy Aged Frost Valenki.png|'Spiffy' Aged Frost Valenki Elegant The Snowfallen Wendy.png|'Elegant' The Snowfallen Wendy Distinguished Snowchild Frock.png|'Distinguished' Snowchild Frock Spiffy Snowchild Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Snowchild Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Snowchild Valenki.png|'Classy' Snowchild Valenki Elegant The Snowfallen Wickerbottom.png|'Elegant' The Snowfallen Wickerbottom Distinguished Ice Floe Gown.png|'Distinguished' Ice Floe Gown Spiffy Ice Floe Sapphires.png|'Spiffy' Ice Floe Sapphires Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Ice Floe Heels.png|'Classy' Ice Floe Heels Elegant The Snowfallen Webber.png|'Elegant' The Snowfallen Webber Distinguished Snowspider Torso.png|'Distinguished' Snowspider Torso Spiffy Snowspider Slacks.png|'Spiffy' Snowspider Slacks Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Snowspider Slippers.png|'Classy' Snowspider Slippers Kolekcja zimowa Firehound Red Jingly Tophat.png|'Event' Firehound Red Jingly Tophat Plum Pudding Cap.png|'Event' Plum Pudding Cap Festive Stocking Cap (Forest Guardian Green).png|'Spiffy' Festive Stocking Cap Holly Wreath.png|'Spiffy' Holly Wreath Ribbon Wreath.png|'Spiffy' Ribbon Wreath Distinguished Yuletide Frock.png|'Distinguished' Yuletide Frock Distinguished Yuletide Overcoat.png|'Distinguished' Yuletide Overcoat Skórki przedmiotów i struktur Distinguished Ornamental Birdcage.png|'Distinguished' Ornamental Birdcage Event Gingerbread Chest.png|'Event' Gingerbread Chest Skórki pupili Elegant Snowy Glomglom.png|'Elegant' Snowy Glomglom Elegant Polar Broodling.png|'Elegant' Polar Broodling Elegant Snowflake Ewelet.png|'Elegant' Snowflake Ewelet Elegant Penglet.png|'Elegant' Penglet Elegant Snowkit.png|'Elegant' Snowkit Elegant Arctic Vargling.png|'Elegant' Arctic Vargling Chiński nowy rok Przedmioty są powiązane z wydarzeniem chińskiego nowego roku i można je zdobycia z prezentów bądź kupić tylko podczas tego wydarzenia! Kolekcja noworoczna Distinguished Trapper Hat.png|'Distinguished' Trapper Hat Distinguished Tied Trapper Hat.png|'Distinguished' Tied Trapper Hat Classy Cardigan Combobulated Red.png|'Classy' Cardigan Classy Cardigan Disilluminated Black.png|'Classy' Cardigan Classy Cardigan Ghost White.png|'Classy' Cardigan Classy Cardigan Doydoy Teal.png|'Classy' Cardigan Spiffy Silk Robe Rump Red.png|'Spiffy' Silk Robe Spiffy Silk Robe.png|'Spiffy' Silk Robe Spiffy Silk Robe Downright Neighborly Yellow.png|'Spiffy' Silk Robe Spiffy Silk Robe High Elevation Blue.png|'Spiffy' Silk Robe Dainty Coatdress (HIggsbury Red).png|'Spiffy' Dainty Coatdress Quilted Outerwear (Combobulated Red).png|'Spiffy' Quilted Outerwear Distinguished Silk Loungewear.png|'Distinguished' Silk Loungewear Distinguished Silk Loungewear Willful Green.png|'Distinguished' Silk Loungewear Distinguished Silk Loungewear Disilluminated Black.png|'Distinguished' Silk Loungewear Distinguished Silk Loungewear Apidae Maxwellius Red.png|'Distinguished' Silk Loungewear Event Lucky Beast Attire.png|'Event' Lucky Beast Attire Event Silk Brocade Coat.png|'Event' Silk Brocade Coat Event Lucky Beast Outfit.png|'Event' Lucky Beast Outfit Event Silk Pajamas.png|'Event' Silk Pajamas Skórki przedmiotów i struktur Elegant Scorching Satchel.png|'Elegant' Scorching Satchel Skórki pupili Elegant Bearded Dragon.png|'Elegant' Bearded Dragon Elegant Wyvernling.png|'Elegant' Wyvernling Rok Gobblera Kolekcja roku Gobblera Loyal Clucky Winter Hat.png|'Loyal' Clucky Winter Hat Event Clucky Slippers.png|'Event' Clucky Slippers Pozyskiwanie Skórki pupili Elegant Rooslet.png|'Elegant' Rooslet Rok Warga Kolekcja "Natura" Elegant The Verdant WX-78.png|'Elegant' The Verdant WX-78 Distinguished Timber Golem Trunk.png|'Distinguished' Timber Golem Trunk Spiffy Timber Golem Hands.png|'Spiffy' Timber Golem Hands Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Timber Golem Roots.png|'Classy' Timber Golem Roots Elegant The Verdant Wes.png|'Elegant' The Verdant Wes Distinguished Fauvist's Smock.png|'Distinguished' Fauvist's Smock Spiffy Fauvist's Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Fauvist's Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Fauvist's Loafers.png|'Classy' Fauvist's Loafers Elegant The Verdant Woodie.png|'Elegant' The Verdant Woodie Distinguished Orchardist's Tunic.png|'Distinguished' Orchardist's Tunic Spiffy Orchardist's Bangles.png|'Spiffy' Orchardist's Bangles Spiffy Orchardist's Pants.png|'Spiffy' Orchardist's Pants Classy Orchardist's Moccasins.png|'Classy' Orchardist's Moccasins Elegant The Verdant Wigfrid.png|'Elegant' The Verdant Wigfrid Distinguished Grove Sentinel Tunic.png|'Distinguished' Grove Sentinel Tunic Spiffy Grove Sentinel Wristbands.png|'Spiffy' Grove Sentinel Wristbands Spiffy Grove Sentinel Leggings.png|'Spiffy' Grove Sentinel Leggings Classy Grove Sentinel Sandals.png|'Classy' Grove Sentinel Sandals Elegant The Verdant Maxwell.png|'Elegant' The Verdant Maxwell Distinguished Dryad's Tunic.png|'Distinguished' Dryad's Tunic Spiffy Dryad's Handwraps.png|'Spiffy' Dryad's Handwraps Spiffy Dryad's Leggings.png|'Spiffy' Dryad's Leggings Classy Dryad's Sandals.png|'Classy' Dryad's Sandals Elegant The Verdant Winona.png|'Elegant' The Verdant Winona Distinguished Gardening Apron.png|'Distinguished' Gardening Apron Spiffy Muddy Gardening Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Muddy Gardening Gloves Spiffy Gardening Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Gardening Trousers Classy Muddy Gardening Boots.png|'Classy' Muddy Gardening Boots Kolekcja roku Warga Distinguished Puppy Cap.png|'Distinguished' Puppy Cap Elegant Warhound Helm.png|'Elegant' Warhound Helm Loyal Knitted Puppy Hat.png|'Loyal' Knitted Puppy Hat Pozyskiwanie Skórki pupili Elegant Purebred Vargling.png|'Elegant' Purebred Vargling Elegant Pedigree Vargling.png|'Elegant' Pedigree Vargling Wydarzenie Kuźnia (Forge) Przedmioty są powiązane z wydarzeniem Kuźnia i można je zdobycia z prezentów, skrzynek bądź kupić tylko podczas tego wydarzenia! Kolekcja "Gladiator" Elegant Wilson Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Wilson Gladiator Distinguished Forging Chestcover.png|'Distinguished' Forging Chestcover Distinguished Forging Bracers.png|'Distinguished' Forging Bracers Spiffy Forging Leggings.png|'Spiffy' Forging Leggings Classy Forging Boots.png|'Classy' Forging Boots Elegant Willow Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Willow Gladiator Distinguished Fighter's Tunic.png|'Distinguished' Fighter's Tunic Spiffy Fighter's Bracers.png|'Spiffy' Fighter's Bracers Spiffy Fighter's Pteruges.png|'Spiffy' Fighter's Pteruges Classy Fighter's Sandals.png|'Classy' Fighter's Sandals Elegant Wolfgang Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Wolfgang Gladiator Distinguished Berserker's Chest Paint.png|'Distinguished' Berserker's Chest Paint Spiffy Berserker's Hand Paint.png|'Spiffy' Berserker's Hand Paint Spiffy Berserker's Belt.png|'Spiffy' Berserker's Belt Classy Berserker's Boots.png|'Classy' Berserker's Boots Elegant Wendy Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Wendy Gladiator Distinguished Usurper's Drapery.png|'Distinguished' Usurper's Drapery Spiffy Usurper's Handwraps.png|'Spiffy' Usurper's Handwraps Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Fighter's Sandals.png|'Classy' Usurper's Sandals Elegant WX-78 Gladiator.png|'Elegant' WX-78 Gladiator Distinguished Cast Iron Chassis.png|'Distinguished' Cast Iron Chassis Spiffy Cast Iron Fists.png|'Spiffy' Cast Iron Fists Spiffy Cast Iron Legs.png|'Spiffy' Cast Iron Legs Classy Cast Iron Boots.png|'Classy' Cast Iron Boots Elegant Wickerbottom Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Wickerbottom Gladiator Distinguished Metallurgist's Robe.png|'Distinguished' Metallurgist's Robe Spiffy Metallurgist's Handwraps.png|'Spiffy' Metallurgist's Handwraps Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Metallurgist's Sandals.png|'Classy' Metallurgist's Sandals Elegant Woodie Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Woodie Gladiator Distinguished Brawler's Harness.png|'Distinguished' Brawler's Harness Spiffy Brawler's Knucklewraps.png|'Spiffy' Brawler's Knucklewraps SPiffy Brawler's Leggings.png|'Spiffy' Brawler's Leggings Distinguished Brawler's Boots.png|'Distinguished' Brawler's Boots Elegant Gladiator Wes.png|'Elegant' Gladiator Wes Distinguished Duelist's Armor.png|'Distinguished' Duelist's Armor Spiffy Duelist's Hand Covers.png|'Spiffy' Duelist's Hand Covers Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Duelist's Sandals.png|'Classy' Duelist's Sandals Elegant Webber Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Webber Gladiator Distinguished Fiend's Exoskeleton.png|'Distinguished' Fiend's Exoskeleton Spiffy Fiend's Claws.png|'Spiffy' Fiend's Claws Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Classy Fiend's Talons.png|'Classy' Fiend's Talons Elegant Wigfrid Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Wigfrid Gladiator Distinguished Battlemaster's Chestplate.png|'Distinguished' Battlemaster's Chestplate Spiffy Battlemaster's Gauntlets.png|'Spiffy' Battlemaster's Gauntlets Spiffy Battlemaster's Legguards.png|'Spiffy' Battlemaster's Legguards Classy Battlemaster's Sandals.png|'Classy' Battlemaster's Sandals Elegant Maxwell Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Maxwell Gladiator Distinguished Alchemist's Robe Top.png|'Distinguished' Alchemist's Robe Top Spiffy Alchemist's Handwraps.png|'Spiffy' Alchemist's Handwraps Distinguished Alchemist's Robe Bottom.png|'Distinguished' Alchemist's Robe Bottom Classy Alchemist's Boots.png|'Classy' Alchemist's Boots Elegant Winona Gladiator.png|'Elegant' Winona Gladiator Distinguished Smelter's Apron.png|'Distinguished' Smelter's Apron Spiffy Smelter's Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Smelter's Gloves Spiffy Smelter's Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Smelter's Trousers Classy Smelter's Boots.png|'Classy' Smelter's Boots Skórki przedmiotów i struktur Elegant Infernal Fire Staff.png|'Elegant' Infernal Fire Staff Elegant Pugna's Ham Bat.png|'Elegant' Pugna's Ham Bat Elegant The End is Nigh Gilded Edition.png|'Elegant' The End is Nigh Gilded Edition Elegant Clairvoyant Life Amulet.png|'Elegant' Clairvoyant Life Amulet Elegant Feathered Wreath.png|'Elegant' Feathered Wreath Elegnat Life Blossom Garland.png|'Elegant' Life Blossom Garland Elegant Barbed Helmet.png|'Elegant' Barbed Helmet Elegant Woven Grass Armor.png|'Elegant' Woven Grass Armor Elegant Feathered Grass Armor.png|'Elegant' Feathered Grass Armor Elegant Marble Splint Mail.png|'Elegant' Marble Splint Mail Elegant Marble Plate Armor.png|'Elegant' Marble Plate Armor Elegant Wood Armor.png|'Elegant' Wood Armor Elegant Dragonfly Body Armor.png|'Elegant' Dragonfly Body Armor Elegant Silken Wood Armor.png|'Elegant' Silken Wood Armor Elegant Dragonfly Haramaki.png|'Elegant' Dragonfly Haramaki Elegant Jagged Wood Armor.png|'Elegant' Jagged Wood Armor Elegant Jagged Dragonfly.png|'Elegant' Jagged Dragonfly Wydarzenie Trzęsawisko (Gorge) Przedmioty są powiązane z wydarzeniem Trzęsawisko i można je zdobycia z prezentów, skrzynek bądź kupić tylko podczas tego wydarzenia! Kolekcja "Wiktoriańska" The_Victorian_Wilson.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Wilson Physician's Topcoat.png|'Distinguished' Physician's Topcoat Physician's Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Physician's Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Physician's Shoes.png|'Classy' Physician's Shoes The_Victorian_Willow.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Willow Street_Peddler's_Tatters.png|'Distinguished' Street Peddler's Tatters Street_Peddler's_Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Street Peddler's Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Street_Peddler's_Slippers.png|'Classy' Street Peddler's Slippers The_Victorian_Wolfgang.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Wolfgang Pugilist's_Overcoat.png|'Distinguished' Pugilist's Overcoat Pugilist's_Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Aged Pugilist's Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Pugilist's_Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Aged Pugilist's Shoes The_Victorian_Wendy.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Wendy Mourning_Weeds.png|'Distinguished' Mourning Weeds Mourning_Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Mourning Gloves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Mourning_Shoes.png|'Classy' Mourning Shoes The_Victorian_WX-78.png|'Elegant' The Victorian WX-78 Diving_Suit.png|'Distinguished' Diving Suit Diving_Guantlets.png|'Spiffy' Diving Gauntlets Diving_Suit_Bottom.png|'Spiffy' Diving Suit Bottom Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada The_Victorian_Wickerbottom.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Wickerbottom Aristocrat's_Haughty_Attire.png|'Distinguished' Aristocrat's Haughty Attire Aristocrat's_Haughty_Sleeves.png|'Spiffy' Aristocrat's Haughty Sleeves Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Aristocrat's_Haughty_Heels.png|'Classy' Aristocrat's Haughty Heels The_Victorian_Woodie.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Woodie Trader's Furs.png|'Distinguished' Trader's Furs Trader's Culls.png|'Spiffy' Trader's Culls Trader's Leggings.png|'Spiffy' Trader's Leggings Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada The_Victorian_Wes.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Wes Sooty Sweep's Rags.png|'Distinguished' Sooty Sweep's Rags Sooty Sweep's Mitts.png|'Spiffy' Sooty Sweep's Mitts Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Sooty Sweep's Shoes.png|'Spiffy' Sooty Sweep's Shoes The_Victorian_Maxwell.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Maxwell Aristocrat's_Fine_Overcoat.png|'Distinguished' Aristocrat's Fine Overcoat Aristocrat's_Fine_Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Aristocrat's Fine Gloves Aristocrat's_Fine_Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Aristocrat's Fine Trousers Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada The_Victorian_Wigfrid.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Wigfrid Tragedienne_Costume.png|'Distinguished' Tragedienne Costume Tragedienne_Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Tragedienne Gloves Tragedienne_Trousers.png|'Spiffy' Tragedienne Trousers Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada The_Victorian_Webber.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Webber Schoolboy_Uniform.png|'Distinguished' Schoolboy Uniform Schoolboy_Cuffs.png|'Spiffy' Schoolboy Cuffs Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Schoolboy_Claws.png|'Classy' Schoolboy Claws The_Victorian_Winona.png|'Elegant' The Victorian Winona Blacksmith's_Apron.png|'Distinguished' Blacksmith's Apron Blacksmith's_Gloves.png|'Spiffy' Blacksmith's Gloves Blacksmith's_Pants.png|'Spiffy' Blacksmith's Pants Wypełniacz.png|Nie Posiada Skórki przedmiotów i struktur Fanciful Axe.png|'Elegant' Fanciful Axe Fanciful Shovel.png|'Elegant' Fanciful Shovel Pot Roastbat.png|'Elegant' Pot Roastbat Goatshead Cane.png|'Elegant' Goatshead Cane Tureen.png|'Elegant' Tureen Victorian Ice Box.png|'Elegant' Victorian Ice Box Victorian Hearth.png|'Elegant' Victorian Hearth Walentynki Przedmioty są powiązane z Walentynkami i można je zdobycia z prezentów bądź kupić tylko podczas tego wydarzenia! Kolekcja "Bijące serce" Romantic Birdcage Icon.png|'Distinguished' Romantic Birdcage Clement Life Amulet.png|'Elegant' Clement Life Amulet Winged Brazier.png|'Elegant' Winged Brazier =Portrety= Portrety postaci "Formalne" Wilsonport.png|Portret Wilsona Willowport.png|Portret Willow Wolfgangport.png|Portret Wolfganga Wendyport.png|Portret Wendy Wfport.png|Portret WX-78 Wickerbottomport.png|Portret Wickerbottom Woodieport.png|Portret Woodie'go Wesport.png|Portret Wesa Webberport.png|Portret Webbera Wigfridport.png|Portret Wigfrid Maxwellport.png|Portret Maxwella Portret formalne winona.png|Portret Winony Portrety postaci "Przetrwanie" Portret przetrwanie wilson.png|Portret Wilsona Portret przetrwanie willow.png|Portret Willow Portret przetrwanie wolfgang.png|Portret Wolfganga Portret przetrwanie wendy.png|Portret Wendy Portret przetrwanie wx.png|Portret WX-78 Portret przetrwanie wickerbottom.png|Portret Wickerbottom Portret przetrwanie woodie.png|Portret Woodie'go Portret przetrwanie wes.png|Portret Wesa Portret przetrwanie webber.png|Portret Webbera Portret przetrwanie wigfrid.png|Portret Wigfrid Portret przetrwanie maxwell.png|Portret Maxwella Portret przetrwanie winona.png|Portret Winony Portrety postaci "Triumfalne" Portret cieniste moce wilson.png|Portret Wilsona Portret cieniste moce willow.png|Portret Willow Portret cieniste moce wolfgang.png|Portret Wolfganga Portret cieniste moce wendy.png|Portret Wendy Portret cieniste moce wx-78.png|Portret WX-78 Portret cieniste moce wickerbottom.png|Portret Wickerbottom Portret cieniste moce woodie.png|Portret Woodie'go Portret cieniste moce wes.png|Portret Wesa Portret cieniste moce webber.png|Portret Webbera Portret cieniste moce wigfrid.png|Portret Wigfrid Portret bez cienia maxwell.png|Portret Maxwella Portret cieniste moce winona.png|Portret Winony Portrety postaci "Różane" Rose Wilson.png|Wilson Rose Willow.png|Willow Rose Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang Rose Wendy.png|Wendy Rose Wx-78.png|Wx-78 Rose Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom Rose Woodie.png|Woodie Rose Wes.png|Wes Rose Webber.png|Webber Rose Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid Rose Maxwell.png|Maxwell Rose Winona.png|Winona Portrety postaci "Kostiumy" Wilson Pigguard.png|Wilson jako Świnia strażnik Willow Dragonfly.png|Willow jako Muchosmok Wolfgang Walrus.png|Wolfgang jako Walrus Wendy Lureplant.png|Wendy jako Wabiąca Roślina Wx-78 Rook.png|Wx-78 jako Wieża Wickerbottom Voltgoat.png|Wickerbottom jako Koza Woltowa Woddie treeguard.png|Woodie jako Drzewiec Wes Mandrake.png|Wes jako Mandragora Webber batilisk.png|Webber jako Bazytoperz Wigfrid deerlops.png|Wigfrid jako Jeleniocyklop Maxwell Krampus.png|Maxwell jako Krampus Winona Trawiasty gekon.png|Winona jako Trawiasty gekon Portrety postaci "Świąteczny Okres" Winter’s Feast Wilson.png|Świąteczny Wilson Winter’s Feast Willow.png|Świąteczna Willow Winter’s Feast Wendy.png|Świąteczna Wendy Winter’s Feast Wolfgang.png|Świąteczny Wolfgang Winter’s Feast Wickerbottom.png|Świąteczna Wickerbottom Winter’s Feast Webber.png|Świąteczny Webber Portrety postaci "Natura" Nature WX-78.png|Nature WX-78 Nature Woodie.png|Nature Woodie Nature Wes.png|Nature Wes Nature Wigfrid.png|Nature Wigfrid Nature Maxwell.png|Nature Maxwell Nature Winona.png|Nature Winona Portrety postaci "Gladiator" Wilson gladiator.png|Portret Wilsona Willow gladiator.png|Portret Willow Wolfgang gladiator.png|Portret Wolfganga Wendy gladiator.png|Portret Wendy Wx78 gladiator.png|Portret WX-78 Wickerbottom gladiator.png|Portret Wickerbottom Woodie gladiator.png|Portret Woodiego Wes gladiator.png|Portret Wesa Webber gladiator.png|Portret Webbera Wigfrid gladiator.png|Portret Wigfrid Waxwell gladiator.png|Portret Maxwella Winona gladiator.png|Portret Winony Portrety postaci "Wiktoriańskie" Victorian Wilson.png|Portret Wilsona Victorian Willow.png|Portret Willow Victorian Wolfgang.png|Portret Wolfganga Victorian Wendy.png|Portret Wendy Victorian Wx-78.png|Portret Wx-78 Victorian Wickerbottom.png|Portret Wickerbottom Victorian Woodie.png|Portret Woodiego Victorian Wes.png|Portret Wesa Victorian Webber.png|Portret Webbera Victorian Wigfrid.png|Portret Wigfrid Victorian Maxwell.png|Portret Maxwella Victorian Winona.png|Portret Winony Portrety postaci "Noce Halloween" Wilson_Hallowed_Nights.png|Portret Wilsona Willow_Hallowed_Nights.png|Portret Willow Wendy_Hallowed_Nights.png|Portret Wendy wx78_Hallowed Nights.png|Portret Wx-78 Wes_Hallowed_Nights.png|Portret Wesa Webber_Hallowed_Nights.png|Portret Webbera Portrety postaci "Magma" Wilson_Magma.png|Portret Wilsona Willow_Magma.png|Portret Willow Wolfgang_Magma.png|Portret Wolfganga Wendy_Magma.png|Portret Wendy WX-78_Magma.png|Portret Wx-78 Wickerbottom_Magma.png|Portret Wickerbottom Woodie_Magma.png|Portret Woodiego Wes_Magma.png|Portret Wesa Webber_Magma.png|Portret Webbera Wigfrid_Magma.png|Portret Wigfrid Waxwell_Magma.png|Portret Maxwella Winona_Magma.png|Portret Winony Portrety postaci "Zawodnik" Wolfgang_wrestler.png|Zawodnik Wolfgang Wes_wrestler.png|Zawodnik Wes Wigfrid_wrestler.png|Zawodnik Wigfrid Portret postaci "Pracowita" Winona_Industrious.png|Portret Winony Portrety Wortoxa Wortox_Uncorrupted.png|Wortox Nieskalany Wortox_Survivor.png|Wortox Ocalały Wortox_Minotaur.png|Wortox Minotaur = Galeria= Przykłady różnych kombinacji strojów.jpg|Przykłady różnych kombinacji strojów Rozpakowywanie prezentu w grze.jpg|Rozpakowywanie prezentu w grze Ikona prezentu w grze.png|Ikona prezentu w grze Ciekawostki * Pod koniec października 2018 roku Klei Entertainment oraz firma produkująca figurki Funko zapowiedziała wypuszczenie na rynek w listopadzie czterech figurek postaci z uniwersum Don't Starve wraz z unikatowymi dodatkami oraz cyfrowymi kodami skórek do gry Don't Starve: Razem.: ** Wilson z Chester oraz kod skórki dla latarni - Tesla Coil Lantern; ** Willow z misiem Bernie oraz kod skórki dla cylinderu - Fiery Witch's Hat; ** Wendy ze świecącą w ciemności Abigail oraz kod skórki dla kapeluszu pszczelarza - Mourning Veil; ** Webber z pająkiem wojownikiem oraz kod skórki dla parasolu - Webber's Webrolly. Figurka Wilson z Chesterem.png|Figurka Wilson z Chesterem Figurka Willow z misiem Bernie.png|Figurka Willow z misiem Bernie Figurka Wendy z Abigail.png|Figurka Wendy z Abigail Figurka Webber z pająkiem wojownikiem.png|Figurka Webber z pająkiem wojownikiem Karta ze skórką Tesla Coil Lantern.png|Karta ze skórką Tesla Coil Lantern Karta ze skórką Fiery Witch's Hat.png|Karta ze skórką Fiery Witch's Hat Karta ze skórką Mourning Veil.png|Karta ze skórką Mourning Veil Karta ze skórką Webber's Webrolly.png|Karta ze skórką Webber's Webrolly Kategoria:Don't Starve Razem